1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a turbine engine and, in particular, to a turbine engine with a thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle.
2. Background Information
A gas turbine engine may include an engine core housed within an engine case. The engine case may extend from an engine inlet to a thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle. A typical thrust vectoring exhaust nozzle may include a plurality of moving convergent and divergent flaps. Such convergent and divergent flaps typically have complex geometries, and are arranged outside of the engine case.